pora_na_przygodefandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Czarny Obywatel/Z Mroku w Mrok
Rok 4264 p.n.e Starożytny Egipt to tu pojawiły się pierwsze wzmianki o demonach , sługach samego Szatana Boga który podstępem przez swojego brata i jego armię aniołów został strącony do krainy wiecznego ognia i cierpienia. To tam z czeluści wypełzły najróżniejsze bestie sukuby , wampiry , potępieni , wilkołaki , ogary i wiele wiele innych stworów które dostrzegły w Upadłym Bogu coś więcej niż tylko potężną istotę zobaczyli w nim nadzieję na którą czekali tak długo.wszyscy w tej krainie nienawidzili Boga światła jedynego, prawdziwego, chrześcijańskiego Boga , który odebrał im wolność i wysłał ich do tego przeklętego piekła.Szatan przez setki lat obmyślał plan jak wyrwać się z więzienia i zemścić na zdradzieckim bracie.rok 4001 p.n.e Egipt. Po wielu nieudanych próbach przedostania się na powierzchnię wreszcie któremuś z Potępionych udało się stworzyć portal do świata ludzi gdzie leniwy i chciwy Bóg przekonany że nic mu nie zagraża ucztował i bawił się razem z aniołami. Rozwścieczona Piekielna Armia straciła cierpliwość , rozpoczął się krwawy pochód , ludzie ginęli tysiącami a rzeź zdawała się niemieć końca po kilku miesiącach cała ludzkość prawie zniknęła ze świata była to próba zbawienia Boga na ziemie gdzie miał zostać unicestwiony. Ale on nie dał się na to nabrać chroniąc swój tchórzliwy tyłek zesłał na ziemię Anioły żeby raz na zawsze rozprawili się z Demonami i ich przeklętym władcą.Większość pomiotów zginęło tego dnia a te które przeżyły powróciły do piekła przeklinając potęgę anielskiej broni która spalała ich ciała nawet przy lekkim zadraśnięciu.Ale wiedzieli że kiedyś nadejdzie dzień w którym znowu spróbują z niszczyć niebiański pałac.Kiedy bóg doprowadził świat do stanu sprzed kataklizmu wrócił do swych codziennych uczt i zabaw z młodymi anielicami oraz aniołami.A my wygnańcy wraz z naszymi rodzinami cierpieliśmy aż wreszcie pojawiła się szansa na wydostanie się z podziemia ... rok 2000 n.e . 'ROZDZIAŁ 1' Jeśli myślicie że to co jest wam wpajane przez kościół to szczera prawda to nie czytajcie już dalej ... ale jeśli macie choć cień wątpliwości to pozwólcie , że wyjawię wam kilka ciekawostek z mojego życia.Po pierwsze nazywam się Filip , i jestem demonem ... wiem że to dziwne jak na szesnastoletniego chłopaka , ale ja nie jestem zwyczajny. Pochodzę z rodu Korppi czyli rodziny kruków , jak większość naszej rodziny jestem cieniem, potrafię wykonywać kilka prostych sztuczek ale nasza wiedza o magi strasznie zmalała od ostatnich 600 lat, nie zdarzyło się nam walczyć, zresztą niema już prawie z kim , ostatnio widziano anioły jakieś 200 lat temu.Jedyną naszą grupą która czeka w razie powrotu Aniołów są Strażnicy Piekieł z Obozu szkoleniowego "Czarcia Łapa".Ale mnie nigdy nie chciano tam posłać, moja rodzina zdawała się już bardziej ludzka niż demoniczna co strasznie mnie denerwowało.Ale nic nie trwa wiecznie. Wstałem dziś jak zawsze wcześnie , przetarłem twarz rękoma i udałem się w stronę łazienki. Spojrzałem w lustro i aż się skrzywiłem " O szatanie to naprawdę ja ?? " pomyślałem widząc swoje jak zawsze nieułożone ciemno brązowe włosy, umyłem się i ubrałem w mój zwykły strój czyli poprzecierane dżinsy , czarną koszulkę z napisem "Sex Pistols ", na plecy zarzuciłem starą czarną skórzaną kamizelkę którą kiedyś należała do mojego wujka ,nasunąłem na stopy lekko zniszczone glany. Tak ubrany wrzuciłem szybko książki do wojskowej kostki i zszedłem na dół na śniadanie. W niewielkiej kuchni , przy sporym drewnianym stole siedziała reszta mojej rodziny.Wiecznie wystrojony , wysoki demon o gładko ogolonej twarzy to mój tata , obok niego siedziała czarnowłosa niska dziewczyna moja siostra ... no i moja nadopiekuńcza mama która zawsze mi powtarza że magia to samo zło i mam unikać jej stosowania. Jakbym kiedykolwiek się jej posłuchał.Podszedłem do stołu szybkim krokiem chwyciłem zapakowane przez mamę śniadanie i wybiegłem przez drzwi frontowe , słysząc za sobą- tylko na siebie uważaj i pamiętaj ... to wszystko co usłyszałem bo ciężkie drewniane drzwi zatrzasnęły się z trzaskiem.I znowu to samo dzień jak co dzień wychodzę na te samą zatłoczoną ulicę w centrum .Wziąłem głęboki wdech i ruszyłem przed siebie wyprzedzając wszystkich ludzi wlekących się ospale po chodnikach.Kiedy byłem już w połowie drogi do szkoły moją uwagę zwrócił siedzący przy wyjściu z metra stary człowiek grający na akordeonie zatrzymałem się i wyciągnąłem z kieszeni 10 złoty po czym wrzuciłem je do koszyka który muzyk miał przygotowany na pieniądze . Skinął mi głową i podziękował ale ruszyłem już w dalszą drogę. minąłem jeszcze kilka alejek i dostrzegłem już beżowy budynek mojej szkoły.Wszedłem do środka jak zwykle trochę przed czasem i nie zmieniając obuwia udałem się do sali w której za kilka minut powinienem mieć lekcje.Pod salą miałem się spodkać ze znajomymi a właściwie to znajomym, jakoś nie szczególnie jestem popularny w szkole pewnie dlatego że ludziom nie podoba się styl mojego ubierania się i muzyka jakiej słucham ale ja mam to gdzieś niech sobie myślą co chcą.A wracając do mojego kumpla to jest to jedyna osoba która mnie lubi a i jedyna osoba za śmiertelników która wie że jestem demonem, ciężko było mu to wytłumaczyć ale jakoś to przyjął.Daniel dostrzegł mnie już z daleka machnął na mnie ręką żeby zwrócić moją uwagę a ja natychmiast ruszyłem w jego stronę, był ubrany dość normalnie niewysoki w dżinsach i białej koszulce z krótko przyciętymi włosami, wyglądał na dość podekscytowanego.podszedłem ,już miałem spytać o co chodzi ale nagle zadzwonił dzwonek i na korytarzu zapanował chaos.Ja ruszyłem wraz z Danielem i resztą klasy do sali gdzie czekał już na nas nauczyciel od historii , i tak oto zaczyna się kolejny nudny wykład o Napoleonie. W trakcie trwania godzinnej przerwy postanowiliśmy wyjść gdzieś się przejść.Ruszyłem wraz z Danielem w stronę najbliższej knajpy która znajdowała się jakieś 300 metrów od szkoły kiedy tam doszliśmy i zajęliśmy swoje ulubione miejsca pod oknem , Szary bo tak też wszyscy nazywali mojego kumpla wyciągnął z plecaka małe zawiniątko,spojrzałem na nie z zaciekawieniem po czym Daniel wyjaśnił - Znalazłem to dziś rano idąc do szkoły wydało mi się to podejrzane ale nie miałem pojęcia co z tym zrobić więc przyniosłem to żebyś ty mógł rzucić na to okiem. -ok to co my tam mamy - chwyciłem za torbę ale ona jakby kopnęła mnie prądem i to z taką siłą że omathumb|"Promień Księżyca" legendarna Anielska Broń l nie wbiłem się w oparcie. - Co to jest do cholery - powiedziałem odsuwając ręce od torby którą przyniósł mój kumpel.Szary powoli wyciągnął z torby coś co przypominało celtycki krzyż - przepraszam nie sądziłem że aż tak źle na to zareagujesz.Spojrzałem na ten przedmiot i symbol w nim wyryty to oko samego boga, jedna z Anielskich broni zniszczenia. Ale co robi w rękach mojego przyjaciela. ROZDZIAŁ 2 Szybkim krokiem wszedłem do mieszkania wlokąc za sobą Damiana wraz z jego dziwnym znaleziskiem.-Tato!!! - wrzasnąłem wchodząc do kuchni Ojciec prze teleportował mi się przed twarz tak że ja się wystraszyłem choć widziałem tę sztuczkę setki razy a Daniel o mało nie dostał zawału - Co tak ważnego się stało że przerywasz mi pracę , zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego że byłem na Spotkaniu starszyzny Demonów a to nie są spotkania gdzie chlamy i oglądamy mecze ... więc co się stało.Szybkim ruchem wskazałem na torbę.-Pokarz mu . poprosiłem Damian powoli wyciągnął zawartość i pokazał mojemu ojcu.- Na Brodę Szatana to Promień Księżyca.Tata wytrącił przedmiot Daniela z rąk i przycisnął go ramieniem do ściany - Z kąt to wziąłeś !!! - wrzasnął - Tato on to znalazł na ulicy nawet nie wiedział co to puść - starałem się uspokoić ojca choć nigdy nie widziałem go w takim strachu.- Przepraszam trochę mnie poniosło - odparł puszczając Szarego który ledwo trzymał się na nogach .- To dlatego że ta broń zwiastuje tylko jedno oni powrócili i znowu zaczną się polowania .- Jak to oni przecież odeszli ?? - Tak ale najwyraźniej ich pan zaczyna się wybudzać ... to bardzo zły znak .Tata wyciągnął z kieszeni czarny gruby materiał i zawinął nim broń po czym dodał tylko - Przepraszam ale bezzwłocznie muszę się udać na posiedzenie odnajdź siostrę i udajcie się do Obozu obrońców tam będziecie bezpieczni ja was tam odnajdę pamiętaj nie ufaj nikomu wiesz jak tam dotrzeć , więc nie marnuj czasu na postoje a i pamiętaj unikaj świętych miejsc .- powiedział po czym rozpłynął się w powietrzu ja mgła.No Fajnie teraz to po prostu super, właśnie się tego bałem zostałem sam bez potrzebnych umiejętności w świeci w którym jestem zwierzyną. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach